Half Bloods
by jacob lover
Summary: What happens when Edward and the Cullens suddenly disappear...again? And only Jacob is the only one who knows the truth? What happens when Bella is visited by an unexpected visitor shows up? Bella is bitten, but who will save her this time? A BD Theory
1. Prologue

**Half Bloods – Prologue**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight, which belong to Stephenie Meyer.

We were so different, and yet so alike. We were nothing the world had ever seen. I'm sure it was a good thing, but I saw differently. We were outcasts in the world, but at least we were together. I couldn't imagine what it would be like going through this alone.

I was tired of being alone and I was ready to step up and take on whatever came my way. I would fight and I would fight hard. Nothing could stop me now and nothing would bring me down. I had gotten what I wanted plus more.

But was it worth it? Was a change so drastic worth the cost?


	2. No Secrets

**The Half-bloods**

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer, the author of the Twilight Saga

* * *

**No Secrets**

I couldn't believe I would be getting married in no less than 24 hours. I sat silently with Edward in our meadow.

"Do you remember our first time here together?" my beautiful fiancée asked.

"It's not something you can easily forget. Nor something I would want to forget. It was one of the best days of my life," I said remembering our first day at the meadow.

"Also one of mine, and yet one of the many hardest days for me. How selfish of me to take you for myself. How irresponsible I was to take you alone when I was so vulnerable," he trailed off, "of course, I am much more stronger now."

I looked up into his golden eyes as he looked down at me giving me his intoxicating crooked smile. I reached up for his lips and crashed my lips onto his cold marble lips. He kissed me back passionately with more of an urge than ever before, yet careful at the same time. I sat up slowly and wrapped my arms around his neck as he put his hands on the small of my back pulling me closer. How the smell of his breath intoxicated me. How his cool face touched mine. We were lost in the moment as I realized I was out of breath, although I didn't care. I pulled him tighter and he caught on. He stopped and pulled away from me swiftly.

"Breathe, love. Must I always tell you?" he whispered into my hair as I caught my breath.

"Sorry, I got caught in the moment," I admitted.

"I think we should save it for tomorrow," he said dazzling me.

Nothing on the world could ruin this perfect moment, I thought to myself.

RING, RING! RING, RING!

And I had to jinx it, I thought again rolling my eyes to myself.

Edward picked up his phone and looked at who was calling. "Alice." He said rolling his eyes.

"Probably asking what flowers are going on the Webers' table," I said sarcastically. "I swear everything has to perfect with that girl. For someone so small, I swear-"

"Maybe you should answer it then," Edward said cutting me off.

I made a face like a baby scrunching up my face like something smelt bad and picked up the phone.

"Alice, this better be good. You just ruined a perfectly sweet moment!" I practically yelled into the receiver.

"Bella, this isn't the time. Can you please put Edward on, it's important," her voice was serious.

I handed the phone to Edward, "She says it's important."

"Alice? Is everything okay?" he asked.

Alice started talking in vampire speed making it impossible for me to hear.

"Are you positive? Maybe it's just a congratulations?" Edward said to her. 'It's nothing,' he mouthed to me.

"Alice, I can't do that to her. Not again!" he said looking at me again. My face must have looked scared because he started to talk in vampire speed to prevent me from hearing. It lasted for about two minutes before he said we were on our way and hung up.

"Edward?" I started, confused, "what's going on?"

He looked down to me smiling slyly. "It's nothing." I could see through that lie.

"Edward, please, just tell me," I asked, now scared of the answer.

"It's…Tanya. She might be coming down for the wedding. We don't know why. Alice wanted to post-pone the wedding just in case, but I told her there was no need," he told me smiling. But something still didn't seem right. Why couldn't he just tell me that? Why hide it? I ignored all those thoughts.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm sure she just wants to congratulate you on finding someone," I said trying to forget my thoughts.

"Maybe," he said unconvinced. "Well Alice wants us back anyways. She's got a nice surprise waiting for you."

He picked me up bridal style and ran us back to the Volvo. The drive back to the Cullen house was silent. I didn't need that. It made me think more about doubting Edward. Something I regret doing. But I couldn't help it. What could it be where he would have to lie to me? If it was Tanya, why would he be doing something again?

When we reached the house, I decided to ask him what was really going on.

"Edward, please, tell me what's going on. No more secrets remember? That was our promise." I reminded him about our promise before the 'Victoria' thing.

"Bella," he started, "Alice had a vision that a-"

"Bella!!" a voice called from the door. It was Renee.

She ran to the car and pulled me out into a cheap version of Emmett's hugs.

"MOM! What are you doing here? You're early! I thought your flight was coming in first thing tomorrow!" I screamed amazed.

"Yeah, Alice here changed it. She put us on first class and everything," she informed me. I saw Alice appear next to Edward as they spoke at vampire speed. I had to find out about what. Then I remembered what Renee said.

"Mom, what do you _we_?" I asked.

"Oh, Phil's game was cancelled, so he made it too. He's over at Charlie's house watching sports. We're staying in your room since your moving in with the Cullens." She said almost forcing a smile. She still wasn't completely sure with my decision to marry and live with Edward. But we agreed that I am old enough to make my own choices.

"That's great, mom! We should do something tonight! Have dinner or something!" I said excited. I haven't seen my mom since Edward took me out of town as a precaution to Victoria.

She looked at me apologetically. "Oh, Bella, I'm sorry. I was going to have dinner with Esme, Carlisle, Phil and Charlie. It's an adult, well older adult night." She said.

"Oh, that's okay. We'll talk later." I told her. I remembered that I still had to find out what was going on with Alice and Edward.

"Are you sure, Bella? I can cancel?" Renee said worried.

"No mom, you have fun. Get to know the Cullens. I need a good nights' sleep. Got a big day tomorrow!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Okay, well you should get to bed then! I'll see you in the morning!" she said as she got into Carlisle's car.

As they drove off, I felt icy cool arms snake around my waist. I looked up to see Edward's bright topaz eyes. I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him in for another kiss much like that in the meadow.

"Ahem," someone said clearing their voice behind us. "Save it for tomorrow! PLEASE!" Only Alice can ruin a moment. "Edward are we still hunting?" she said in her pixy voice.

I looked up at his eyes. "But you're not hungry. Why are you still going?" I asked confused.

"I need all the strength I need Bella. Tomorrow's the big day and I do recall you wanted to try your 'human' experience?" he said dazzling me to let him go. It worked.

"Fine," I said pouting.

"We won't go far, I'll be back before nine," he whispered. "Jasper and Rosalie are staying, so you won't be alone. If you want, I can tell Jasper to keep you happy. And besides, now that you and Rosalie are on better terms, you guys need to catch up."

"And Rose has some things that needs to be done by tomorrow," Alice piped up. "I'm sorry, Bella, but if you want your night to be perfect, he needs to hunt. Trust me," she said pointing to her head. I laughed and said my goodbyes.

As they pulled away, I finally remembered Edward was going to tell me about what was going on. I wondered if Rosalie or Jasper knew what was going on. As I started for the house, I felt as if someone was watching me. I turned to see…nothing. Just the beautiful sky as the sun hit the end of the earth. Twilight, I thought. This time tomorrow, I'll be Mrs. Cullen.

I walked into the house to Jasper watching the history channel. Must have been about the Civil War, because every now and then he'd mumble something like' "That's not what happened" or "It wasn't that bad." I decided not to bother him.

I found Rosalie in the kitchen. Making some kind of dessert.

"Hi Rosalie, need some help?" I asked helpingly.

"Bella, you can call me Rose you know? And it's okay, I'm done anyways. You want some?" she asked referring to the apple pie.

"Oh, sure. Thanks Rose," I said, taking a piece. "What about you? Want some?" I asked jokingly.

She laughed, "I think I will try some, and maybe Jasper would like some too. Jasper?"

He came in record time, "Sure, I haven't had apple pie in what? Over 30 years?"

When I was half done, I looked over to how they were doing. They had taken two bites and were working on their third. I laughed.

"So do you guys by any chance have any idea of what's going on with Alice's vision?" I asked conversationally.

They looked at each other nervously. Suddenly I was extremely tired. Jasper.

"Jasper, please, I want to know. Want happened to the family with no secrets?" I begged.

"Bella, we do what's best. You know that. We'd tell you, but it wouldn't be for the best," Rosalie said calmingly.

I was hit with a new wave of calmness. "Jasper it's fine. You can stop now," I stared at him accusingly.

"Sorry."

"I guess that's okay then," I said finishing up my apple pie. I looked at the clock. 7:33PM. Only an hour and seven minutes.

"So Alice said there were a few things that needed to be done before tomorrow?" I asked them as they stared at their pie with great disgust.

"Um…I took care of it Bella. Nothing to worry about really," Rosalie said as she got up and threw away her plate, followed by Jasper.

"That bad?" I giggled.

"You have no idea," they chorused.

"Well I'm going to head off to bed. Got a big day tomorrow," I told them as I got up.

"Goodnight, Bella."

"Sleep tight."

When I got to Edward's room, I heard them talking softly.

"I thought Edward told her about Alice's vision." Rosalie asked.

"If you were in her position, do you think you can handle news like that?" Jasper stated. _This can't be about Tanya._

"I guess not, but surely she has the right to know. You remember what happened last time don't you?" Rosalie said raising her voice. _Last time? They can't be talking about…when he left…could they?_

"You're right. I wonder why he didn't tell her. It might have made things easier on her," Jasper said confused.

"Maybe Edward didn't think he'd do it-"

"Hold on, I think she's still up," Jasper said quietly. _Uh-oh._ I suddenly felt like I hadn't slept in days. I fought to keep my eyes open, but sleep overcame me.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it..I'll try to get the next chapter within the week.**


	3. Crash World

**This is the new chapter to Half - Bloods. It's the same story, with a tad bit of a twist. Hope you enjoy! Let me know if you want the old version back!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters used.

Crash World

I woke up to the face of an angel. My angel. His face was molded into the most perfect and beautiful shape.

"Good morning, love. Do you recall what day it is?" he said, his voice singing to me. It took a while to interpret what he said. The wedding!

"Ah! I almost forgot! How can I forget?" I said panicking. There was so much to do.

"Hush my Bella. Alice has everything under control. All you have to do is walk down the aisle," he told me calmingly, "you can even walk down in the clothes you're wearing now," he chuckled.

"BELLA!" I heard Alice singing my name from outside. The door was pushed open and a very hyper Alice bounced through. "Edward get out! You know the rules, you can't see her before the ceremony." She sang, pushing Edward out the door. "Besides you still have to go hunt. Your things are in Emmett's room, so you don't have to come in here after."

As Edward left, he called, "I'll see you later, love," and flashed the most dazzling smile ever. I nearly fainted as I forgot to breathe.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Alice asked nervously.

"I'm fine Alice, now why did you have to kick my fiancée out?" I asked her, but when I looked at her face, it was blank.

She stayed that way for almost 2 minutes. Finally she snapped out of it. Although her face did not go back to the hyper Alice she was when she came in.

"Alice? What happened? What did you see?" I asked her nervously.

She looked down at the floor. It wasn't something good. And I had a feeling it was about her vision yesterday, about her call in the meadow, what Jasper and Rosalie talked about last night, something that was going to hurt somebody. Me.

"Alice, is this about what happened yesterday?" I said putting my hands on her shoulders.

She looked up at me with sadness in her eyes. "Bella...I'm sorry, but it's really not for me to tell you," she almost whispered so low I couldn't hear her.

I stared at her bright topaz eyes. There was a secret that everyone was hiding from me, but only Edward could tell me.

"Well let's not worry about that. We have a lot to do to you today," Alice said, trying to forget about it. I went along with it.

"What do you mean 'we'?" I asked confused. Just then Rosalie walked in with a box almost bigger than Alice's 'kit'. I stared in shock.

"Oh Bella, you do want to look perfect on your perfect day," Rosalie said smiling.

I sat silently as they transformed me into the perfect bride. It felt like it went by fast, but by the time they were finally finished I looked outside and the sun was starting to fall.

"Well Bella, I think we're done." Rosalie said.

I looked into the mirror and it looked like I was looking at another person. The image in the mirror was so perfect. Her dress was elegant and beautiful. It fit perfectly. Then I realized that really was me. I was beautiful. I finally looked like I belonged in the Cullen family.

"Yeah, wait till you see the backyard. They transformed it into the most beautiful place ever," someone said from behind us. I looked up and saw Renee talking to Charlie as they walked into the room.

"Bella, we're going to go get ready. Do you think you can handle not falling down for another hour?" Alice joked. I looked over my parents' shoulders and smiled shaking my head.

As I did so, both Renee and Charlie pulled me into a loving hug. I was going to miss them.

"Bells, you look beautiful," Charlie told me.

"Yes Bella, you do. Those girls should be wedding planners. They're good. Have you seen the backyard? And the whole house! Look at it!" Renee said amused. "I mean look at this room! It's huge! Whose room is this anyways?"

"It's Edward's," I said smiling.

"Oh, well it's lovely," she said looking at Charlie. "But Bella, are you sure you're ready for this? I mean I can see he's rich and all and his family seems very lovely. Carlisle looks so young to be thirty-four. And Esme! She is just the loveliest person in the world. But are you sure Edward is the right guy? You can't make the mis-" she stopped and looked at Charlie, "you don't want do what we did."

"I'm positive, mom. I love him. And he loves me," I told her confidently.

"Well if you're sure, then I wish you only the best," Renee said. I could see tears forming in her eyes. "You just grew up so fast!" she cried, and I was pulled into yet another hug. "Well, I better go now," she smiled happily, "Phil is probably lost in this big house." And she walked slowly out of the room, still crying happily.

"She's right you know, Bells. You have grown up fast," Charlie said still looking out the window. I walked over to join him. He was watching Edward. He was smiling and laughing as he spoke to some guests. "He really is a great guy. I never gave him credit for it. He always treated me with respect and I threw it in his face. I truly am sorry for that. Can you tell him that?"

"Of course, dad," I said, starting to cry. He was finally accepting Edward. What can be better?

"I know you made the right choice, Bella. I see the way you two are around each other. I know he's a good guy. And I'm glad you're so happy," he said, finally turning to face me. But before I looked up at him, I saw Edward, Jasper and Emmett tense up. I noticed all the Cullens were there, all looking in the western forests nest to the house.

Charlie was still looking at me and put one hand on my shoulder to get my attention. "Bells, what's wrong? You look so worried," he told me. I didn't even know I was.

"No, I'm fine, just nervous that I might fall on the way down the aisle," I lied with a fake laugh.

"Don't worry, baby, I got you," Charlie said as if I were learning to walk again. "So do you think you're ready?" he asked holding out one hand.

I took a deep breath and took his hand as we headed out of the room, into the yard. As soon as we came outside the doors to the yard, music started to play. But it wasn't what I expected. I was expecting the _dum dum da dum._ But instead, I heard my lullaby, my beautiful lullaby that Edward made for me. Then I saw him. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. He looked like an angel calling me into heaven. But then a breeze came from the west and all the Cullens' heads turned to face there again. Edward's fists clenched and I could here them growing softly. I finally made it to Edward and he calmed down a he looked at me in awe. I felt the blood rush up to my face as I blushed.

Charlie let go of my hand and mouthed, "I love you." I smiled and he took his seat next to Renee. I looked back up to face Edward, but he was facing the back of the audience. I tried to follow his gaze, but I saw nothing. He smiled and nodded slightly, and then his eyes met mine again. I heard Emmett starting the ceremony, but his voice sounded far away. Instead I focused on Edward.

I looked up at him in confusion and he smiled a soft smile and shook his head slightly. I tried to ignore it and pick up what Emmett was saying.

"...love for each other, care for each other, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall li-" he paused mid-sentence, "exist?" he asked. I didn't know we were this far in the ceremony already.

"I do," Edward said as he smiled at me. But his smile was not how I expected it to be. His eyes were scared and apologetic. What was going on? I thought to myself.

Then Emmett pulled me out of thought, "Bella...it's your turn..." he whispered.

"Oh! Yes, I do!" I said, looking back up at Edward, who faced towards the western forests again.

"Then I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Emmett chuckled.

Edward snapped his head back to face me and put his on my back as I pulled him to me with my arms around his neck. I imagined this to be one of the most perfect kisses we ever shared. Better than our first and way better than the day at the meadow. But it wasn't. When he kissed me, it reminded me of the time he left. It was so sudden and full of fear. It was like this was...our last kiss. It felt like time was repeating itself. It felt like he was going to leave...again.

As soon as he pulled away, I looked into his eyes. He looked so sad and full of regret. Regret for marrying me?

"Edward? We're married now. What's wrong? What's going on?" I whispered.

He merely smiled and picked me up bridal style as we headed inside the house for the reception. But as we went through the doors, I thought I saw...Jacob in the corner seat in the back. I ignored it as we continued into the house. Which of course was perfect.

The reception was a blur. People came to congratulate us and barely noticed. I paid attention to only one person. Edward. Something was wrong. I felt the same fear I felt before he left. I felt that hole that I thought had disappeared forever come back.

But the last group of people to approach us was an odd group. They did not at all seem familiar, but I could tell they were vampires. As they came closer, I noticed Edward shifted himself so that I was behind him. The Cullen's casually came to join us in a line keeping me behind them. These were not vegetarian vampires. And they were in a house full of humans.

"What do you want?" Edward hissed. He pulled me farther behind him. Just then, Charlie and Renee approached us.

"Bella, sweetie, Phil needs to get back for this upcoming game. We found an earlier flight. I'm so sorry, but we need to go."

I smiled. I was glad they would be safe. "That's fine mom. Have a safe flight!" I said as she hugged me goodbye.

"Bells, I have to get to the station. They found a few bodies not to far from here and I need to check it out," Charlie told me. Bodies I thought. Not far from here.

"Dad, do you have to go?" I asked. As much as I wanted him away from these vampires, I didn't know how many there were.

"Yes, Bells, I'm really sorry. Stop by the house later before you leave though," he said hugging me too. "Edward, you take care of her. You're a good man, and I know you will," he said to Edward shaking his hand.

We watched them leave along with the rest of the guests. And soon enough, the other vampire group started to take their leave. They began towards the door, but paused and glanced towards Edward and I.

I looked up at Edward as he growled low and protective towards them. They smiled and continued to take their leave.

I heard Edward sigh, regretfully as he turned to face me. When I brought my eyes to face him, I felt my heart start to crack. A beautiful angel's face should never look as his face had. Hurt, sadness, regret, sympathy, anger, fury, hatred, and lastly, love. And I'm sure if he could, he'd cry, for I surely was crying. All in one glace, I could see all of that in him. And all in once, I felt almost exactly what he was feeling. Only, I felt it almost a hundred times stronger.

I felt as if someone had tore my heart out and shattered it like glass in a million pieces. It hit me now on what was going on. He was leaving me. Edward, my husband, my love, my angel, my life, was leaving me...again.

He took my face into his hands and I tried to pull away. How could he do this? Again...

"Bella, please..." I heard his voice breaking, for the first time. "Love, I am truly sorry. I didn't think...I-I..." There was sadness and regret in his voice I could hear for sure, but he couldn't get all the words out. I didn't care. I knew what he was going to say.

I tried again to pull away, but he kept my face still in his hands. I felt warm tears pour down my face. I didn't want this. Hadn't it been enough the first time? He promised...forever.

"If you want to leave, I won't keep you for long," he started again. "I just want you to know-"

"Why are you doing this to me? Again..." I whispered, finally pulling away. I turned away from him, facing the door. I noticed that everyone had left.

"I truly am sorry," he said behind me. I could hear how hurt he was, but I could barely care anymore. "I didn't want it to happen this way...If you want to leave, I understand. Just know that, whatever happens, I'll always love you. I don't know what's going to happen, but no matter what, you'll be in my heart."

"W-Why can't...you just tell me?" I whispered. My voice was beyond broken; I didn't think he could understand me.

He didn't answer for what seemed like forever. Did he want to tell me? Was there a reason? Finally his answer came.

"I can't."

I didn't think it was possible, but even more tears slid down my face. I pulled in the courage and strength to turn back around. I refused to look him in the eyes, so I stared blankly at the ground.

I opened my mouth to speak, not knowing what was going to come out. When I heard it come out, it echoed through my ears.

"I...hate you."

I didn't know why I said it. I didn't know if I meant it. But I did know, that I couldn't take it back. I tried to open my mouth again, but it resisted. Never had I ever wanted to say those horrible words or had I needed to think of that towards him. And yet, I had said it.

His body went rigid and his eyes stared back in shock and pain. I continued to stare at him through watery eyes. I didn't know what had come over me, but I knew I was tired of this pain. He nodded once and closed his eyes, taking a deep unneeded breathe.

"I...I understand," his voice whispered in the air. He opened his eyes slowly. His eyes, my once beautiful angel's eyes, were now empty. There was nothing left to see within his eyes. He pulled me into his arms and kissed my hair lightly. "I'll always love you...," he whispered.

Edward pulled away softly and smiled an unemotional smile. A smile that was so empty it was barely recognizable as a smile. His smile, though so sad, felt like I had been stabbed in the chest repeatedly and it wasn't stopping. I shut my eyes quickly to stop the pain.

I felt a cool breeze against my face, and then it vanished. My eyes shot open, only to see a white blur fly towards the door.

Before exiting, Edward stopped at the door. Without turning, he murmured, "Goodbye, Isabella."

And with that, he was gone. My Edward, my love, my life, my every reason, my lion...was gone. All because of me.

As I took this unrealistic nightmare end, I felt the horrible hole in my chest, which I thought was forever gone, pull harder than it ever had. I fell to the ground at once and laid unmoving. I would die here. Heartbroken and alone. My world had crashed.

* * *

**I hope this one was better than the old one. If not, then I may switch it back. And don't say it's bad JUST because of what happened .**

**Anyways, I'm working on the redo for the next chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated, but not mandatory :)  
**


	4. Savior

**Got another in!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, which belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Savior**

I laid on the ground allowing the numb to takeover what was left of me. I had no will left in me to fight. No will to comfort the whole in my chest, the whole torn wider then the time before two autumns ago. No will to look up as the rest of the Cullen family, my new family left with the apologies and hurtful goodbyes. I ignored them as they left me, laying silently on the ground of their mansion.

Then, I allowed the numbness take over, along with the darkness that followed through.

**...**

After an immeasurable amount of time, I heard a loud, deep voice echo through the house, and my cold, numb body was completely heated. I hadn't bothered looking up, for I hadn't the feeling of warmth, which I so dearly missed, but I knew I was being carried. When I was finally let down, I looked up to my savior.

"Jacob?" I muttered. Jacob, my best friend. He was the one to keep me together before, but could he be enough this time?

"Shh, Bells, calm down." Came his deepened voice.

I pulled away from him on the couch. In doing so, I ended up letting my eyes drift as it landed on a picture Esme had taken of me and Edward. I sighed and turned back to Jacob.

"I'm sorry, Bells. Really, I am," Jacob said, keeping me from going under.

I looked back at him with teary, red eyes. "There's nothing to be sorry for. And you of all people should be happy about this."

"Bella, I know how this looks, but you have to trust me, it's different. It's not what you think."

I ignored his words and he pulled me into his chest, snuggling up on the couch. It was so warm. The warmth I needed to keep me from remembering the cold skin which I craved. Or the cold heart that went with it.

We sat like that silently for what seemed like hours and soon enough I had cried myself to sleep. When I finally found the strength to get up, the sky was bright as the sun shined through the glass windows.

I pulled myself out of Jacob's arms and moved to the other side of the couch. I couldn't stand being with him so much. It hurt much more than I thought it would. Figure I'd be much stronger this time around, but I guess not. I sighed. How could he do this to me? How could shatter my heart after clearly promising that he would never leave my side? I guess I really wasn't good enough and he could only see it after the fact...

"You're awake," Jacob's groggy voice pulled me from thought. I half smiled with no emotion in response.

"I'm sorry, Bells."

I stared at the ground. "He promised," I muttered. "He said he'd NEVER leave. HE PROMISED!" I yelled, my blotchy eyes glaring at him. He stared back apologetically and my eyes drifted back to the ground.

"Bella, you have to understand that it's different this time, trust me. You have to be strong this time. You have to stay strong for him."

My mouth opened in shock and I'm sure my eyes were wide. "For _him_?! You're joking, right? Jacob, why would I EVER do anything more for him?! He left me for the second time! After he promised! After he promised he wouldn't!" I screamed. "And I hate him for it..."

It was silent for a period of time, until Jacob spoke again. "Bella you need to calm down and think this through."

"There's nothing to think through," I paused, and looked back at him. "What do you care anyways?"

"Bella, I care about you. And believe it or not I see his side and I know he needed to do what he did. But it was only because he cares about you."

I let his words sink in for a while before replying. "You know what's going on, don't you."

"I-I do, Bells. But you have to understand, that I can't say it," he replied with the same reply everyone else had when I wanted the answer to the reason.

"Jacob, you have to tell me. Please! This is my _family_ were talking about! About Edward!" I cried out.

He shook his head and looked back at me. "I'm sorry, Bella. All I can tell you is to think back to...the last time, compared to this time," he said, not sure whether he should be allowing me to bring up the horrible memories.

I sighed. What was so different? He left then, saying he didn't want me and this time he left saying he regretted marrying me...didn't he? I let my memories drift back to the last time.

"_You...don't...want me?"_

"_No."_

"_I'm tired of pretending something that I'm not."_

"You're no good for me, Bella"

The words stung deep and I shuddered at the memory. My chest pulled again, remembering that day, those months I had suffered without Edward by my side.

I took a deep breathe and got ready for the next memory. I knew it would hurt twice as much, increasing the shattering of my already broken heart.

"Bella, please..." I heard his voice breaking, for the first time. "Love, I am truly sorry. I didn't think...I-I..." There was sadness and regret in his voice I could hear for sure, but he couldn't get all the words out. I didn't care. I knew what he was going to say.

"_Why are you doing this to me? Again..." I whispered, finally pulling away. I turned away from him, facing the door. I noticed that everyone had left._

"_I truly am sorry," he said behind me. I could hear how hurt he was, but I could barely care anymore. "I didn't want it to happen this way...If you want to leave, I understand. Just know that, whatever happens, I'll always love you. I don't know what's going to happen, but no matter what, you'll be in my heart." _

_I opened my mouth to speak, not knowing what was going to come out. When I heard it come out, it echoed through my ears. _

"_I...hate you."_

I collapsed onto the ground, too fast for Jacob to react. What have I done?! I'm a horrible person. I had become what Edward said he always was. A monster. But he was far from a monster. He was an angel...and I was the monster.

Jacob picked me up and pulled me back to the couch to sit down. "Bella, calm down. You'll be okay," he soothed.

I turned to look at him, teary eyed. "How can it be okay? I'm a monster! A horrible monster! I drove him away! Jacob, I told him I hated him!"

Jacob was silent for a while before he answered, "Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Bella, did you mean what you said? Do you really hate him?"

Did I? Did I really hate him for leaving me? Or was it anger from the fact that he was leaving that caused me to say that? Before I could really think through my answer came in a whisper, "No..."

"Well then. You have to trust me on this, Bells. You have to understand that he didn't mean for this to happen..."

"_I didn't want it to happen this way..._

"And remember that he loves you."

"_Just know that, whatever happens, I'll always love you. I don't know what's going to happen, but no matter what, you'll be in my heart." _

Jacob knew. He knew what was going on. And I intended to get it out of him...

"Jacob...if you know what's happening, you have to tell me. You have to tell me _now_." I said, staring out the windows.

I heard him sigh, "Bells, he made me swear. I can't tell you for the very reason he left. If you find out, he knows you'll go after them and it'll demolish the whole reason for them leaving...you safety."

I shook my head in annoyance. All in all, that was the same answer as last time. My _safety._

I stood up and walked to window. It was bright now. Light shining through, lighting up the beautiful house. I looked down to the ring that sat on the third finger of my left hand. The diamond on it sparkled into a million facets. It was so beautiful, until I remembered it's similarities. I sighed and walked back to Jacob.

I sat on the other side of the couch and glared at him. He sighed, realizing nothing more could be done and turned on the TV in hopes of getting rid of the awkwardness I was causing. After a few minutes, he stood up and my gaze followed.

"I think I should fill the pack in on extending the perimeter, since..." he stopped mid sentence. "Someone should be running guard. I'll be right outside, so just call if you need anything," he said walking off towards the door.

"Mhmm."

After about 3 minutes, he came back inside. "I can tell they're all phased, but they're not close enough. They're so far, I can't hear anybody," he said, confused himself. "I don't know what's going on, it's like they all disappeared or something."

I looked up in disbelief. "Not so great when it's _your_ family, is it?" I said harshly.

He rolled his eyes. "Do you think you can stay alone for at least 20 minutes? I just need to ask Billy or one of the elders what's going on."

I decided to keep up the mean façade. "No vampires OR werewolves in Forks? I think I'm fine."

"Whatever, Bella," he said walking out. Just stay here, I'll be right back," he said walking out. I could tell my attitude was getting to him.

After he left, I wandered around the house and found myself in...our room. As his scent filled my nose, tears filled my eyes and I fell to the bed. I was a hopeless wreck without him. But what else was new?

I wrapped myself in his blankets and finally let the pain take over again. Jacob wasn't here so I needed not to cover up. I rolled over to my side and saw the picture of us at our favorite place. The meadow.

He was looking at me as I took the picture of us. He wore my favorite crooked smile and his face was perfection. The sun was lightly shining, so his pale face was brightened. My face was so plain, but I could see the happiness and joy in his eyes. His eyes held his love for me. _His love for me..._

I suddenly felt a pull from the picture. I grabbed the picture and held it to my chest, as tears slid down my face. It hurt so much, but having the picture closer, the picture of our love made me feel some relief.

But I needed something more. I needed the _real_ thing. Without really thinking it through, I snatched the keys that were behind the picture, and stalked out of the room, grabbing his jacket on the way out.

"What am I doing?" I said out loud as I got to the garage. I pulled the jacket on and let his scent from it intoxicate me.

I past my new car, a hand-me-down since I would only accept them, his Vanquish, and walked opened the door to his Volvo. Stepping in, I pushed the button to the garage and stared the engine.

As soon as the door was high enough for me to fit, I pushed my foot down as far down on the pedal as it would go. Trees blurred past me, as I made my way to the place I always new would bring me happiness. Our place. Our meadow.

* * *

**Now that we're caught up, what do you think? These one's better?**

**Next chapter coming up soon :)**

**Happy Holidays!!  
**


	5. The Meadow

**Mmkay, so I was feeling generous for the holiday season and got another in. It's a little short though, sorry. I'm working on the next chapter.**

* * *

**The Meadow**

"Bella, what are you doing?" His velvet voice came.

I laughed insanely, knowing this was only a mirage. But I played along anyways. "You better put your seatbelt on." I turned to where the voice came from and there sat my beautiful mirage. This is better than last time. I actually _see_ him now.

"Love, go back to the house," he said placing a hand on my cheek. I felt nothing and shrugged him off.

I pushed the pedal down harder, accelerating at 120mph. "So this is why you like to go fast," I muttered him and myself.

He growled in response. So I was on the right track.

"Bella, need you to get back. Please, get back to the house. Please!" His angelic voice cried out. It broke me, having to listen to an angel beg. It tore me a part when I replied back bitterly.

"I'll go back when you do," I said bitterly.

**...**

He hadn't come back until I reached the trailhead. It was amazing that I remembered how to get there, but I had a driven cause. I just didn't know what it was.

"Love, please! Keep yourself safe. Do it for me! Keep me alive by keeping yourself alive," the Edward mirage pleaded.

The bitterness stuck in me. "HA!" I scoffed at him. "You could care less if I died out here. You didn't even have enough of a heart to fill me in!" I screamed into the woods.

"Bella, my love, it was for you. For your safety. And all you're doing is taking the cause away. My leaving will have been for nothing," he whispered. He felt so close, like his mouth was at my ear. I was intoxicated from the scent coming from his jacket and thought he was right with me, as I fell towards the ground.

Edward's mirage attempted to catch me, but I fell through his arms and onto the grassy floor. My chest pulled again. Did I really think he could catch me? My eyes welled up in tears as I cried for some time.

When I finally had the will to get up, I started to walk through the trail.

After a few hours, more than enough falling, and my chest being pulled to oblivion as I thought of the many times I came flying through here with Edward, I started to think about Jake. I wondered whether he had come back yet. It was an awful long time since I'd been gone and I hoped he hadn't worried too much.

Suddenly a blur of white passed by me. I gasped when I realized it was Edward, well a memory, of Edward carrying me. He was running at vampire speed with me through the forest.

"You see that?" the mirage asked. "You remember those days? If you want days like that, you need to turn around. Turn around now."

I ignored him and watched as Edward, carrying me ran by, at a slower motion view. The love in his eyes as he turned to face me was clearly there. So why had he left?

I watched the memory as he crouched into a spring and jumped into a tree. "You better hold on tight, spider monkey," he said before taking off into the tree and disappearing into oblivion. I felt even more tears slide down my cheek as I remembered that day. I thought of the line completely odd, but he made it sound so perfect.

Edward's mirage pulled me back, "Bella, please. I love you. I love you with more than my existence. Give me time. I'll be back. I'll come back for you, I promise. Just give me time, love."

I froze. This _was_ a mirage, right? But it felt so real. Like he had really said it. _Like he really meant it..._

My knees went weak and I fell to the ground, yet again. I let the darkness of the trees take over and I searched to bury myself in the whole in my chest.

But nothing happened. The pain was still there, but it started to dissolve. The feelings of despair and emptiness were being replaced by something stronger.

_I felt hope._

I was nearly at the meadow, but I listened to the mirage and walked back. There was a new edge driving me now. It was love and hope. Love for Edward, and hope that he'd come back.

Until an ear piercing scream came echoing through the woods from the direction of the meadow.

I stopped and looked in the direction of the scream. Had I really heard it? Then I heard the same voice that screamed, call my name. I shook my head thinking if it was a mirage, I wouldn't hear it again.

"Bella!" The voice called out again. It was so familiar, but it sounded different. But where was the familiarity from?

"BELLA! HELP!" The voice called again. Something in me clicked. The voice was familiar in the sense that it sounded...like me? But something wasn't right. It sounded like a perfection voice. A voice like mine...only different.

"Please! Help me! Bella! HELP ME!!" The voice echoed again.

I started into a run, when Edward's mirage ran in front of me. For some reason, anger came back and I ran through him. "Get away from me!" I yelled.

He growled protectively. "NO! BELLA, STOP!" He roared. "Love, get back! Get back to the car!" It was his protective voice. The voice I only heard when danger was near.

And danger had been near. This danger was the cause of all problems. It had pulled my family and my only true love away. It had called me to the meadow. It had caused Edward's mirage to appear. And most of all it had caused my heartache.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! And I know somethings may be confusing, but I'll try to get the answers cleared up in the next one or a few chapters up. If you're dying to know, post it in and if I can, I'll reply.**

**And since it's so short, I found a way to make up for it! AND it gives me more reviews. Post a review and get a sneak preview of the upcoming chapter :D  
**


End file.
